Siempre te ame
by Kaoru Takemoto
Summary: Rin y Len son amigos desde hace mucho. Ambos pasaron por mucho en su juventud, pero una vez que maduraron y formaron sus propias vidas, diversas personas y situaciones los fueron apartando. A pesar de todo, aun hay algo entre ellos que los mantiene unidos ¿Podran volver a estar juntos? ¿Revelaran todo aquello que tiene guardado? lean y se enteraran C:
1. Chapter 1

Siempre te Ame

RIN'S POV:

Recostada en mi cama, mirando al blanco techo, pensando en ti, como de costumbre. Tu, la única persona que supo entenderme, que me acepto a pesar de mis errores y quien me acompaño en todo momento.

Yo en mi vida había cometido miles de errores, pero a ti eso no te intereso y de igual forma seguiste estando junto a mi, a pesar de todos los problemas que te traje tu siempre estuviste ahí, apoyándome y cuidándome.

Y ahora, que solo tu me quedabas, te has marchado, para estar junto a alguien, que estoy segura, no te ama tanto como yo lo hago y lo haré, que nunca te dará todo lo que yo pude darte y que jamás podrá llenar ese hueco del que tu siempre me hablas, aquel que solo puede llenarse con el amor de alguien que ha pasado por lo mismo o peor que tu.

Se que sueno realmente arrogante pero, es que no lo entiendo, yo hasta daría mi vida por ti si fuera necesario y tu solo te fuiste dejándome sola, sin decir palabra alguna a tan solo 3 días de mi cumpleaños. Pero ya no hay nada que hacer, tu formaras una familia junto con Miku, mientras que yo terminare la Universidad y viajare a Inglaterra, cosa que, alguna vez, prometimos haríamos juntos. Pero ese sueño ya es cosa del pasado.

Me pregunto si estarás pensando en mi, porque yo lo hago todo el tiempo. Si aun me recuerdas, porque yo lo hago y si alguna vez me amaste, porque yo siempre lo hice.

Dentro de unas horas ya estaré viajando hacia Tokio donde se encuentra ese lugar en donde conocimos a Rinto y Lenka, a Dell y Mikuo,…. Y por ultimo Miku aquella persona que te separo de mí, y que solo me hace daño. Desde que llegamos a esa vendita Universidad Vocaloid "para grande estrellas", ella se esforzó para alejarte de mí, y tú solo cedías ante ella.

Nunca olvidare aquélla navidad cuando habíamos ingresado a la Universidad, que me prometiste veríamos los fuegos artificiales juntos, pero ya que Miku tenia un "fuerte gripe" y te pidió que la cuidaras me dejaste plantada. Yo te había estado esperando por más de 3 horas en el lugar acordado, irónicamente ese día había pensado en declararme ante ti, pero tu elegiste estar con ella y me dejaste pasar noche buena y Navidad sola, aun sabiendo que no tenia a nadie mas con quien pasar la Navidad y que tu eras la única persona que me quedaba, y sabiendo que Miku fácilmente pudo haberle pedido a Mikuo (su hermano) que la cuide, pero tu te comiste la escusa de "No quería molestarlo en este día y la única persona en quien podía confiar aparte de el eras tu" ja, días después no solo me entero que Miku había obligado a Mikuo a que se fuera de la casa para Noche Buena, sino que todo era un plan para pasar esa noche y el día después contigo. Lamentablemente tú nunca te enteraste y 3 meses después ambos anuncian que son novios, cosa que debo admitir me rompió el corazón.

Luego de eso nos distanciamos mucho, yo ya casi no podía verte. No porque estuvieras ocupado o viceversa, es que cada vez que hablábamos te pasabas horas hablando sobre lo maravillosa que era Miku y de que nunca habías amado a nadie como la amabas a ella. Después de un tiempo el dolor que tenia en mi corazón se hizo tan grande que no tuve otra opción que dejar de verte y hablar contigo, ¿Por qué?, fácil, tu me rompías el corazón con cada palabra que salía de tu boca, vale aclarar todas se referían a Miku. Al cabo de 2 meses por alguna razón empezaste a llamarme muy seguido y rastrearme por todos lados, mientras que yo seguía viviendo una vida sin sentido por tu ausencia, pero por suerte tenia a Gumi, Luka y Lenka para acompañarme en ese interminable dolor.

Pero hasta el día de hoy me pregunto: ¿Por que razón me buscabas tan desesperadamente?, acaso ¿Me necesitabas?, ¿Me extrañabas?, ¿Te preocupaste por mi?, pero nunca supe la respuesta y tampoco la sabre ya que soy demasiado cobarde como para preguntarte, y se que si te pregunto la respuesta podría decepcionarme o darme esperanzas sin sentido.

Me levante y me puse mi abrigo, ya eran las 15:22, en unos minutos vendrían por mi y aun tenia que juntar algunas cosas para el camino. Me recogería Luka una de mis mejores amigas, para ir hasta la estación de trenes donde nos encontraríamos junto con Lenka, Gumi, Gakupo, Rinto y mis primos Rui y Rei kagene, viajaríamos todos juntos a la universidad donde de seguro al llegar nos encontraríamos con tigo y Miku, sin contar a Mikuo y Kaito el primo de Miku. Cosa por la que no estaba muy entusiasmada, ni yo ni mis acompañantes, ya que desde que Tu salías con Miku habías cambiado, y no soportábamos ver como ella lo manipulaba. Es por esto que ya no pasábamos tanto tiempo con ustedes. Pero yo ya había decidido algo desde hace unas semanas, que en cuanto te viera te contaría todo lo que sentía, no me importaba si me rechazabas o no solo quería sacarme todo este peso que vengo llevando desde hace ya tanto tiempo.

Al cabo de unos minutos había llegado Luka en un taxi. Cuando terminamos de subir mis maletas al taxi nos fuimos directo a la estación de trenes, donde ya habían llegado Gakupo, Rei y Rui. Para las 15:45 ya estábamos todos abordando el tren que nos llevaría a Tokio.

A las 7:35 ya estábamos a punto de entrar al campus cuando, un chico rubio de unos hermosos ojos celestes venia corriendo hasta nosotros, sin duda era Len, la persona a quien mas amo y que ni siquiera sabe de mis sentimientos.

Cuando por fin nos alcanzo nos saludo uno por uno y al llegar a mi me saludo y me dijo que quería decirme algo muy importante.

-Está bien- le respondí asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

-Pero quisiera, que sea privado- Me dice mirándome a los ojos. Volví a asentir suavemente mientras todos tenían miradas de esperanza e intriga. Rápidamente pude deducir sus pensamientos: "Len termino con la infeliz de Miku y se le declarara a Rin". Pero yo lo conozco demasiado bien como para darme esas esperanzas.

Nos fuimos caminando hasta llegara a mi dormitorio donde deje mis cosas para después irnos a una cafetería del campus. En el camino no hablamos mucho ya que a Len se lo veía un poco nervioso y yo estaba tratando de juntar todas mis fuerzas para cumplir lo que me había decidido.

Al llegar tomamos asiento en una mesa algo alejada de las demás, ordenamos y luego Len comenzó a hablar.

-Ne Rin.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

-Como olvidarlo, ese día casi te matan- Dije divertida, tratando de entregarle una sonrisa, para luego acotar- Ese día yo volví a vivir- casi inaudible pero al parecer el lo escucho.

-Y ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos hicimos amigo?- Pregunta con cierta esperanza.

-Si, ese día nos prometimos que no importa que suceda siempre estaríamos juntos y nos apoyaríamos.-Dije con una sonrisa forzada, ya que tenia la sospecha de que no me gustara lo que dirá.

-Bueno, pues yo siempre te apoye en tus momentos difíciles, al igual que tu a mi- dice mirándome a los ojos- Pero esta vez quiero que me apoyes en el momento mas importante de mi vida.- pidió con un semblante muy serio.

-Dime Len ¿Qué sucede?-pregunte algo temerosa, ya sabia a que se dirigía todo eso.

-Bueno… pues,… Quiero pedirle a Miku matrimonio-Confeso completamente apenado y nervioso.

-Enserio,…- pregunte con falso asombro, mis sospechas se habían cumplido- Que bien por ella Len, tu eres una gran persona estoy segura de que Miku aceptara complacida- Aunque lo apoyara ninguna de esas palabras eran verdaderas. Yo solo quería gritarle que lo amo, que no cometa ese error, que se arrepentirá toda la vida. Que Miku nunca lo amaría como yo lo hago. Pero seria inútil, yo le prometí apoyarlo y eso es lo que haría, si él es feliz pues, supongo que yo también.

-Gracias Rin, sabia que tu me comprenderías perfectamente- me dijo con una completa alegría. Yo ya no iba a poder confesarle mi amor.

-No es nada Len, sabes que yo siempre te apoyare en todo lo que tú desees- aun sigo mostrando esta sonrisa falsa. Debo salir rápido de aquí ante de que se percate de esta.

-Ne Rin ¿Que sucedía que últimamente no contestabas mi llamados y no querías verme?- Pregunta serio. Genial no me voy a librar de esto en un buen rato.

-Etto…, es que,…. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y al estar algo apurada casi siempre olvidaba mi celular, je jeje- Les gusto esta excusa es una de mis preferidas pero nunca la pude poner en marcha. Ya se la peor excusa que escucharon en su vida ¿no?- Gomen, si te preocupe.

-Tranquila, solo trata de no ser tan distraída, pensé que te había pasado algo, recuerda que yo me preocupo algo fácil- explica tiernamente y mostrando esa sonrisa con la que siempre me sonrojo, esta vez no fue la excepción.

Antes de que cualquiera de los 2 pudiera decir algo empieza a sonar una canción que se me hacia conocida. Era "ALWAYS AND FOREVER" y salía de adentro de mi bolso, lo saco y era mi gran amiga Gumi.

-_Y dejo a la lagartija y te pidió matrimonio- _pregunta emocionada.

- No todo lo contrario- Digo yo suspirando.

-¡_FALSA ALRAMA!-_ Grita al parecer la mandaron los demás. Ya que a lo lejos se escucharon suspiros y quejas-_¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estas bien?_- Pregunta preocupada.

-Si tranquila,… ¿Qué? ¿Qué te ayude a cargar unas cajas? ¿Y los chicos donde están?, se fueron, esta bien, ya voy para allá, adiós- debía de salir rápido de ese lugar.

-_¿Rin? ¿De que estas hablando? ¡¿RIN!?-_ Ya había cortado.

-Gomen Len, pero debo irme Gumi me pidió que la ayude a subir algunas de sus cosas y como los chicos no están, debo ser yo, nos vemos- y Salí corriendo, mientras agitaba mi mano en señal de despedida.

Cuando salí me encamine a mi dormitorio que quedaba en el mismo edificio que el de Gumi, le envié un mensaje de disculpa por lo de la llamada. Cuando entre a mi dormitorio Luka ya se encontraba allí, vale acotar que ella es mi compañera de dormitorio.

Yo solo la salude, acomode mis cosas y me fui a dormir no quería pensar en nada mas y la mejor forma de hacerlo era dormir.

Solo quería olvidar todo lo sucedido hoy y que este año ya termine para así yo pueda irme de este lugar a Inglaterra donde no deberé de sufrir mas por tu culpa. Y podría armar una nueva vida sin sentido, pero sin sufrimiento.

FIN

A que no es interesante como Rin ama a Len quien ama a Miku, una persona quien miente para conseguir lo que quiere sin importarle lo que le pase a los demás.

-DaNu: Para nada es una historia muy fea, ¿Por qué haces una historia tan triste y desgarradora?

-Kaoru: Vamos ¿todavía seguís así por lo de Ikuto? Era obvio que se iba a ir con Amu si ella es mucho mejor e interesante que nosotras dos juntas.

-DaNu: (TT-TT) ¡Pero ya lo amaba!, (sale corriendo desesperada).

-Kaoru: ¡LLORONA! U-U, En fin espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo de ¡"Siempre te Ame"! Y disculpen el mal comportamiento de DaNu, no es su intención ser tan enamoradiza de personas prohibidas como por ejemplo todos sus anteriores amores, tanto escolares como de Animes, pero que se la va a hacer. Hasta la próxima, Kaoru-Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Siempre te Ame_**

LEN'S POV:

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que hemos empezado nuestro último año en la Universidad Vocaloid. En este año han pasado muchas cosas, una de ellas es que me he distanciado notablemente de mi mejor amiga Rin Kagami, desde que le propuse matrimonio a Miku, mi novia desde que empezamos la Universidad. Otra es que me comprometí y que mis padres "felizmente casados" hace 30 años se divorciaron. Pero esas son solo algunas cosas de las que sucedieron.

Pero en estos últimos días me he estado preguntando algo: ¿Qué sucederá con migo luego de que este año termine?, porque, en un año, para ser mas precisos en Diciembre de 2013, me casare con Miku, y no me arrepiento de nada, es solo que, me temo que, es muy posible que Rin, una de las personas mas importantes para mi, no estará, ya que para esas fecha ella estará en Inglaterra, cumpliendo su sueño de ser una violinista profesional, sueño del que yo alguna vez participaría como acompañante de piano, pero ese sueño ya no esta en mis planes ya que, si participo de interpretaciones musicales, solo serán junto con Miku.

Pero cuando toco junto con Rin no es lo mismo que cuando toco junto con Miku. Cuando toco junto con Rin me lleno de alegría y ciento que aquel hueco en mi corazón se llena con tan solo mirar la sonrisa angelical de Rin cuando toca el violín.

En cambio cuando toco junto con Miku, todo me es indiferente, no siento emoción alguna solo toco y nada más, es como si solo mi cuerpo estuviera tocando y mi alma estuviera en otro lugar.

Ahora me encuentro yendo hacia el café del campus donde acorde encontrarme con Miku, para planificar algunas cosas que nos quedaron pendientes sobre los invitados, ya que ella quiere invitar a todas sus amistades desde que estaba en jardín de infantes, y yo le digo que deberíamos de invitar solo a nuestras amistades más cercanas, pero ella nunca escucha.

Nosotros estamos planificando los asuntos de la boda con mas de un año de anticipación para luego no se nos acumulen las cosas, pero de todos modos sigo creyendo que aun es demasiado pronto para planificar tantas cosas.

1 AÑO DESPUES

RIN'S POV:

Por fin luego de tanta espera, en tan solo 2 hs. estaré en Inglaterra, donde no deberé de preocuparme por nada más que de mi violín.

Ya que con todo lo que he estado ahorrando desde mis 15 años he podido juntar lo suficiente como para comprar un pequeño departamento en Londres. Y gracias a mi, según mis profesores, prodigioso talento, fui recomendada por la Institución Vocaloid para ser concertina de una orquesta nueva que se acaba de crear hace apenas unos meses, con todos los grandes prodigios de la música.

Fue algo difícil la despedida, ya que si bien no hablo con mi familia desde que tengo 14, si me he apegado mucho a mis amigos. Pero lo mas complicado fue despedirme de Len, de quien me despedí en privado, aun no puedo olvidar lo que sucedió ese día.

**FLASH BACK**:

Estaba esperando a que Len llegara al parque en donde lo había citado para encontrarnos. Ese día le diría que me iría a Londres a formar parte de la nueva orquesta que dirigiría nada mas y nada menos que Meito Sakine uno de los prodigios mas grandes en cuanto a directores. Y también ese día le confesaría lo que me había estado guardando desde hace más de 8 años.

Después de todo, si me rechazaba, que era lo mas probable, en 3 días me iría y no lo vería mas, a excepción de su boda en la que yo seria una de las damas de honor, de seguro porque a Miku se le habían terminado las familiares.

Al cabo de unos minutos Len ya había llegado. Nos sentamos en una banca bajo los árboles que se mecían, por la agradable brisa de primavera.

Comenzamos a hablar de lo que habíamos estado haciendo en el tiempo que no nos habíamos visto, pero cuando ya nos estábamos terminando de contar nuestras anécdotas y el silencio se empezaba a hacer presente, comencé a contar la última y más interesante anécdota.

- Y por ultimo, hae un mes me llego una carta de Inglaterra, en la que decía que,…. Me aceptaron como concertina, en la nueva orquesta que será dirigida por Meito Sakine.- dije con una sonrisa y mirándolo a lo ojos.

- ¿En serio?- asiento suavemente con la cabeza – Rin eso es genial, ser concertina en una orquesta dirigida por Meito Sakine es algo que te ayudara a despegar en tu carrera como violinista profesional, tal cual tu siempre lo soñaste.- me dice enseñándome una sonrisa y tomándome de las manos.

- Si lo se, y gracias por apoyarme siempre, porque sin ti y tu piano nunca lo hubiera logrado- saltándome suavemente de su agarre.

- Y ¿cuando deberías de viajar hacia Inglaterra?

- En 3 días, y deberé de quedarme en Londres hasta por lo menos Enero de el próximo año.

- Ya veo, esta bien aun que es una verdadera lastima yo realmente deseaba que estuvieras junto a mi en ese día tan especial.

- No te preocupes, tratare de hacer lo posible para ese día estar junto a ti.

- Eso espero.- Dice Len algo decaído mirando al suelo

Luego de eso nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que dije - Len,

- ¿Qué sucede?

-Tanbien te quería decir algo muy importante.- Dije insegura, pero Len tomo mi mano y dijo- Tranquila sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que quieras.- Luego de eso tome una gran bocanada de aire y lo expulse.

Lo mire a los ojos y le dije- Len te tengo que confesar que… - pero ninguna palabra salía de mi boca.

-¿Qué es lo que querías confesarme Rin?

- Que… desde hace… mucho… yo- entrecortadamente trataba de decírselo y nada salía, pero debía decírselo esta era mi ultima oportunidad.- YO TE HE AMADO DESDE HACE YA 8 AÑOS Y JAMAS ME ATREVI A DECIRTELO, 3 MESES ANTES DE QUE EMPEZARAS A SALIR CON MIKU TE LO IBA A DECIR PERO TU ME DEJASTE PLANTADA, Y EL AÑO PASADO EL DIA QUE ME CONFESASTE TE COMPROMETERIAS CON MIKU TAMBIEN, PERO TU NUNCA ME DISTE LA OPORTUNIDAD, POR TI HE ESTADO SUFRIENDO CASI 8 AÑOS Y YA NO AGUANTO MAS- dije de repente con la mirada clavada en sus ojos que me miraban sorprendidos y confundidos- te estoy diciendo esto solo porque luego es posible no te vuelva a ver nunca mas y no podía irme sin que tu lo supieras…. No espero que tu me correspondas, solo quería que tu lo supieras y espero esto no arruine nuestra amistad, y si lo hace realmente lo lamento, créeme yo nunca pensé en enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, y por ultimo discúlpame por ocultarte esto por tantos años.- Luego de mi confesión me levante lentamente para retirarme pero algo me detuvo.

Era la mano de Len que me tomaba de la muñeca y me atrajo hacia si para luego abrazarme y decirme.

- Yo nunca te podría culpar por amarme, pero lamentablemente no los puedo corresponder, ya que amo a Miku. Y esto jamás arruinará nuestra amistad, ya que nunca haría o dejaría que nuestra amistad se rompa, porque como ya he dicho tu eres una de las personas mas importantes para mi.- Nos quedamos unos minutos abrazados hasta que le dije que aun tenia que preparar alguna cosas para el viaje y me retire.

**FIN DEL FALSH BACK**

Len simplemente es genial pero espero poder olvidarme de él en este año para en su boda no sufrir.

Ya son las 3:34 de la madrugada y estoy bajando en el aeropuerto de Londres. Desde donde me iré directo a mi departamento en el pleno centro.

Al entrar al departamento me encuentro con varias cajas y 3 cajones de madera forrados de cuero que eran de mi abuelo. Cierro la puerta y dejo mis maletas junto a los cajones y me dirijo directo a la habitación. Era pequeña con un gran ventanal dando directo al Big Ben, era sin duda una vista hermosa con todas esas luces y ese gran cielo estrellado.

La cama se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, frente al ventanal y un gran ropero de algarrobo se encontraba junto a la puerta del cuarto.

Me saque la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, me cambie el pantalón y me recosté rendida sobre la cama y me quede completamente dormida.

_Una niña de unos 13 años rubia, caminaba junto a un chico un poco mayor que ella de cabello negro por las calles de Okinawa, era un día lluvioso y cada quien llevaba su paraguas._

_De pronto ambos jóvenes se detienen al notar unos gritos, provenientes de un callejón. El chico pelinegro se acerca a ver que estaba sucediendo mientras le decía a su acompañante que se mantenga un poco alejada._

_Al asomarse el chico se queda unos minutos inmóvil hasta que se decide a entrar en el callejón, la chica escucha unos cuantos gritos, insultos y ruidos de botellas rotas. Cuando se asoma se aparta rápidamente al ver que varios chicos al parecer de su mismo instituto saliendo corriendo con varias heridas en la cara y en demás partes del cuerpo. Cuando por fin se despeja el camino se adentra encontrándose con el chico pelinegro junto a un chico rubio, quien usaba su mismo uniforme, con algunos raspones y heridas en las manos y brazos._

_Se acerca a ellos preguntando que era lo que había sucedido y solo recibió miradas de parte de ambos chicos una era sorprendida con algo de duda, la del rubio, la otra era de reproche como diciendo "¿Qué acaso eres boba o que?", esa era obviamente de su anterior acompañante. _

_Antes de que cualquiera hablara el chico rubio dijo- Gracias por ayudarme- le extendía la mano a el pelinegro- Mi nombre es Len Kagamine, un gusto- Se presentan amablemente_

_-De nada, mi nombre es Rei kagene y ella es mi prima Rin Kagami- Se presenta mientras que tomaba la mano del chico y lo ayudaba a levantarse, pero Len no aguanto mucho de pie y se desplomo nuevamente en el suelo._

_Rin al ver esto se inclina hacia él para ayudarlo limpiando una poco sus heridas y luego revisa su tobillo moviéndolo de un poco._

_- ¿Te duele si te hago esto?- pregunta moviéndolo un poco. El chico se quejo emitiendo un pequeño gemido._

_Rin al notar esto dice- Creo que te esquinzaste el pie deberías de ir a un hospital -mientras miraba a su primo y luego dirigía una mirada de apoyo al rubio._

_-Llama a Rui dile que hoy llegare un poco tarde a casa- ordena mirando a Rin- Y tu, te ayudaremos a llegar a el hospital mas cercano, ven te ayudare a levantarte.- Explica mientras le extiende una mano. _

_Len consigue levantarse y con ayuda de Rin y Rei llegan al hospital Hiyama, en donde tratan el pie de Len y llaman a sus padres para que vallan a recogerlo._

_En todo el tiempo que esperaron a los padres de Len, él se lo paso hablando con Rin y Rei._

_Cuando los padres de Len llegaron, agradecieron a Rin y Rei por salvar a su hijo y luego se despidieron._

Un joven se levanta de su cama sobresaltado por el sueño que acababa de tener. Luego de unos minutos se tranquilizo y pensó: "Ese día ella me salvo, de todos esos malos actos míos. Y también ese día comencé a vivir como el verdadero Len Kagamine junto a ella. Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que se fue y la extraño mucho debería llamarla, pero y ¿si no quiere hablar? o ¿si tiene novio y le arruino algo? No mejor no la llamo esperare a que sea el momento indicado." Después se miro a la persona junto a él, era una mujer de unos 24 años de tez blanca y delicada de cabellos Acqua-marina largo en esta ocasión suelto. Era hermosa pero algo en aquella persona faltaba algo de suma importancia y Len aun no sabía que, aquella persona junto a él, no era la indicada.

Len solo se quedo mirándola por unos segundos más y luego se volvió a recostar y con un poco de dificultad pudo volver a dormir.

Al otro día se despertó y se encontró con un mensaje en su celular su acompañante de la noche anterior ya se había ido a trabajar, él por su parte debía de ir a trabajar en aproximadamente 1 hora, así que tenia tiempo.

Tomo su celular pensando que era Miku avisándole que tenía que pasar a buscarla, pero al abrir el teléfono se encontró con algo que no se esperaba, un mensaje de Rin.

De un momento se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al leer ese nombre. Abrió el mensaje y se sorprendió al ver lo que había escrito.

_Hola, Len disculpa no te llame en todo este tiempo, he estado un poco ocupada._

_Londres es simplemente hermoso y la próxima semana tendremos nuestro primer concierto. Meito es un poco estricto pero buena persona. Hace unos días me reencontré con nuestro viejo amigo Kishoteru, esta igualito a cuando teníamos 14 pero más alto y le ha estado yendo muy bien, heredo el banco de su abuelo y lo ha hecho funcionar muy bien._

_Bueno ya se que este mensaje a sido un poco largo, disculpa._

_Espero que estés bien mándale mis saludos a todos en especial a Miku, Gumi, Lenka y Luka._

LEN'S POV:

Al leer eso me sentí muy bien, en especial de que conozca a alguien aunque Kishoteru, era mi mejor amigo cuando estaba en secundaria. De un día para el otro se mudo a Londres porque su abuelo había enfermado y alguien debía de encargarse del banco, ósea su padre. Era una persona brillante y Rin siempre lo aprecio mucho.

Me levante y me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha, donde tarde aproximadamente unos 15 minutos, al salir me puse unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa maga larga color celeste con un sweater color negro.

Fui a la cocina y solo comí un plátano con un vaso de leche. Y antes de irme tome mi celular y llame a Rin, aunque sabia me saldría algo cara la llamada a larga distancia. Al cabo de unos minutos pude escuchar su voz.

-¿Hola?- Pregunta ella desde el otro lado del altavoz.

- Hola Rin, soy yo Len- Digo con un tono un poco alegre.

-¿¡Len?! escuchar su entusiasta voz desde el otro lado del altavoz. Hacia tanto que no la escuchaba que ahora escucharla es como escuchar la sonata mas hermosa.- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Qué suerte que hayas llamado¡

-Me encuentro bien, te llame porque hoy recibí tu carta-mensaje- Dije suspirando, no había cambiado en nada.

-Bueno ya sabes que no me gusta mandar muchos masajes, je jeje- se justifica riendo algo nerviosa. Pero no me puedo quejar yo también hago lo mismo.

- No te preocupes ya me acostumbre, bueno ¿Como te ha ido como concertina?- Pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Bien, supongo, Meito es muy exigente así que tengo que estar practicando más de la cuenta. Pero es lo que me gusta es por eso que no me quejo.- Responde de forma tranquila para finalmente suspirar.

-Ya veo y ¿Cuándo será la primera presentación?

-El jueves de la próxima semana.

-¿Y estas nerviosa o solo ansiosa?

-La verdad me da igual después de todos los recitales que hemos tenido que dar en la escuela y Universidad, ya es algo natural para mí y ¿Cómo les va a ti y a Miku? Me entere por fuentes cercanas que les ha estado yendo muy bien en sus presentaciones.

-Ya me imagino quien habrá sido la fuente-(Y recuerda una imagen de Gumi)-Así es no ha estado yendo bastante bien pero no tanto como te debes de imaginar.

- Pero algo es algo y ustedes dos suenan de maravilla juntos así que no tienen de que preocuparse- Me contesto de forma dulce.- Bueno Len créeme que lo siento pero debo irme que tengo un compromiso algo importante si quieres te puedo llamar en la noche.

- No tranquila mañana te llamare yo pero ¿Por casualidad ese compromiso es con Kishoteru?

-¿Por qué preguntas?-Pregunta con voz algo nerviosa.

-Solo quería saber, ¿es con él?-Pregunto algo serio.

- Si hace un tiempo me lo encontré y hemos estado hablando mucho, ya había olvidado lo agradable e inteligente que era hablar con él- Responde y por alguna razón siento un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

-Ya veo, esta bien adiós, mañana tratare de comunicarme con tigo.

-Está bien hasta mañana entonces- Se despide con ese habitual tono dulce y agradable que tanto me gustaba.

Al ver el reloj de mi celular veo que eran las 14:22, y debía encontrarme con Mikuo y Kaito a las 14:30, mejor corro antes de que se me haga mas tarde.

Fin

Hola este capitulo ya es un poquito mas largo, espero les haya gustado, tanto como a mi y a DaNu; y tambien queria pedir perdon por poner en el capitulo anterior Fin, me equivoque, este fic va a continuar u.u.

-DaNu: a mi no me gusto "Taaaaaantoooo" pero estuvo decente y si, la verdad que te desubicaste, como vas a poner FIN? ¬¬

-Kaoru: haaaaaaaa yo sabía que este te iba a gustar, y sisi, ya entendi, me porte mal u.u.

-DaNu: lo único bueno de esto es que Rin va a dejar de sufrir por ese amor no correspondido TT_TT.

-Kaoru: sese lo que vos digas llorona. Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado de este segundo capitulo de ¡"Siempre te Ame"! y esperen un poquito mas que ya voy a poner un poquitín mas interesante la historia para cada uno de los que la leen.

Amor y Paz Kaoru-Chan.


	3. Chapter 3

Siempre te Ame

RIN'S POV

Que día más hermoso hoy jueves 3 de Mayo debutare como concertina en la fabulosa nueva orquesta del director Meito.

Ya eran las 15:20 y a las 16:00 tenia que encontrarme con Kishoteru. Sin duda el me había sido de gran ayuda en estos días. Es lindo sentirse apoyada por alguien, siempre que nos encontrábamos terminábamos de una o de otra en su casa o en la mía, tocando alguna pieza musical. Hacia tanto que no lo veía y me sentía tan sola aquí, que cuando lo vi por primera vez no quería que se fuera de mi lado. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, es inteligente, amable, gracioso, simpático, atractivo y tiene unos ojos en los que te puedes perderte en menos de un minuto,… pero ¡en que demonios estoy pensando! Kishoteru es solo un amigo y nada mas,… aunque no lo quiera admitir,… yo aun sigo amando a Len como el primer día. Y cuando pensaba que podría olvidarme de el, se me ocurre mandarle un mensaje a su celular, y cuando escuche su cantarina voz fue como si me estuviese hablando Dios.

En fin, ya son las 15:41 y yo aquí recostada en mi sofá, cuando todavía tengo que cambiarme y arreglarme.

Salí corriendo a mi cuarto de donde tome una camiseta de manga larga blanca con botones, una pollera hasta un poco mas de las rodillas rosa unas botas marrones altas y un cinturón y bolso del mismo color.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba lista para salir mi cabello lo sujete con mi usual moño y antes de salir tome un paraguas ya que se suponía hoy iba a llover.

Al salir de mi departamento me encuentro con que en la puerta del edifico se encontraba Kishoteru a punto de entrar, cosa que no pudo hacer ya que lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera terminar la acción.

- Hola Rin, justamente estaba yendo a buscarte suponía que aun seguirías aquí, además no quería que te mojaras, disculpa si no llame antes.- explica rascándose la nuca.

-Gracias, pero, no te hubieras preocupado tanto, si solo son unas calles hasta el café de siempre.- agradecí mostrándole una sonrisa, era lindo que se preocupara por ti.

-Está bien vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde- y con esto nos dirigimos hasta su auto, para ir hasta un café en donde nos encontrábamos siempre, en una esquina a cinco calles de mi edificio.

En unos minutos ya nos encontrábamos en el café ordenando, nos pasamos todo el tiempo hablando sobre el concierto y sobre algunos asuntos de su empresa.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las 6:30 P.m.

-Lo siento Kishoteru pero debo irme aun tengo que cambiarme y arreglarme sin contar que debo de llegar una hora antes.- decía mientras cerraba la tapa de mi celular y lo guardaba en mi cartera.

- No te preocupes yo te llevo hasta tu departamento.-Se ofreció amablemente.

-No, tranquilo si solo son unas calles.- Dije yo, parándome de mi asiento, disponiéndome a saludarlo.

-Es mas me ofrezco a llevarte también hasta el teatro-

-¿He? ¡No, eso ya seria demasiado pedir! -Pero para cuando me di cuenta Kishoteru ya estaba pagando la cuenta y arrastrándome hasta su auto.

-Abróchate el cinturón o sino nos quedaremos aquí.-decía mientras se sentaba en el asiento del piloto y se colocaba su cinturón. Suspire resignada y abroche el mío.

Al llegar a mí edificio me acompaño hasta mi piso y cuando estábamos en la puerta de mi departamento le dije:

- Está bien si tanto quieres llevarme supongo que no tengo de otra pero al menos déjeme cambiarme tranquila- con esto le tendí la mano para cerrar el trato.

-Como usted ordene-y tomo mi mano besándola suavemente, para luego irse.

Me sonrojo demasiado ante ese acto de caballerosidad, entre rápidamente al departamento y fui directo al baño, debía de estar en el teatro a las 7:40 y el concierto empezaba a las 8:40, y eran las 7:00.

En unos 5 minutos ya estaba bañada, me dirigí a mi habitación y tome el vestido que usaría. Era negro, con tirantes y holanes del mismo color en el dobladillo de la falda.

Me lo puse y me senté en mi tocador a maquillarme, trate de ser lo mas natural en el maquillaje ya que lo odiaba. Solo un poco de brillo labial, rimel y rubor. Me coloque unas orquillas negras con pequeños brillantes para sostener mi flequillo y mi usual moño pero esta vez en negro.

Cuando mire mi reloj eran las 7:25 y como si lo hubiese llamado el timbre de mi departamento sonó, de seguro era Kishoteru, tome el estuche con mi violín dentro y fui a abrir la puerta.

Dicho y hecho, era Kishoteru que traía puesto un traje azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul con rallas mas oscuras. Se veía realmente bien.

-¿Lista?- Pregunto sonriéndome mientras me tendía tu mano.

-Si- conteste haciendo una reverencia mientras reía un poco.

Con esto tome su mano y el la coloco sobre su brazo para dirigimos hasta su auto. Cuando llegamos al teatro me dejo en la puerta de este, espero a que entrara y luego se fue a estacionar.

Al entrar estaban la mitad de mis compañeros esperando junto con Meito, que cuando me vio lo primero que me dijo fue- Por fin a llegado nuestra querida concertina, que si me llega a fallar esta noche, la mato-Esto ultimo me lo dijo al oído pero al parecer ya mis compañeros habían sufrido por lo mismo, ya que en cuanto los vi tenían caras de "ora vez".

Después de eso empezaron a llegarme mensajes a mi celular. El primero era de Rei y Rui y decía:

_Te deseamos las mejores de las suertes._

_Esperamos debutes como nunca, Felicitaciones._

_Rei y Rui._

El segundo era de Gumi y su hermano Gumo este era un poco mas corto:

_Te deseamos lo mejor_

"_Si fallas te matamos, es una promesa"_

_Gumo y Gumi. =D_

El tercero era de Luka, cuando leí su nombre inconcientemente se me dibujo una sonrisa, realmente extrañaba a mis amigos pero, Luka era mas que una amiga era como una hermana para mi. En fin, este decía:

_Rin, por fin es tu gran día, espero disfrutes de este momento_

_Y quiero que sepas estoy realmente orgullosa de ti_

_Te deseo lo mejor y que toques como nunca_

_Luka._

Luego de eso venían unos de parte de Gakupo, Rinto y Lenka:

_Rin espero demuestres todo tu talento y te ovacionen de pie como siempre te lo has merecido._

_Lenka_

_Felicitaciones te deseo lo mejor._

_Rinto_

_Suerte en este gran día._

_Gakupo_

Sinceramente no me extrañaron en lo más mínimo los dos últimos mensajes, esos dos no son muy expresivos que digamos, pero me alegre de que al menos se hayan acordado de mí y me feliciten.

Finalmente y mas importante aun, debía de ser el de Len pero este nunca llego, espere pacientemente pero nada, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba tocando "Polonaise Brillante".

No se si toque bien o mal, pero lo que si se es que ese momento fue uno de los mejores de mi vida, cuando tocaba sentía que solo era yo y mi violín, me desprendí completamente y disfrute cada nota que emitía mi amado violín.

Pasaron 13 piezas hasta que llegamos a la ultima, la pieza mas hermosa, en la que deje todo y creo fue un éxito porque al terminar todos se levantaron ovacionándonos de pie, eso se sintió realmente bien, sentí que cumplí un propósito en mi vida, que era con mi música alegrar a la gente.

Bajamos del escenario y nos dirigimos a nuestros camerinos, yo compartía camerino con Miriam y Miki.

Estábamos charlando pacíficamente dentro de nuestro camerino, cuando alguien toco la puerta. Me levante y fui a ver quien era.

Al abrir, del otro lado se encontraba Kishoteru con un ramo de rosas Blancas y en medio una amarilla, mis flores favoritas.

- Felicitaciones, estuviste genial.- me felicito entregándome el ramo.

-Gracias, realmente disfrute tocando, y me alegra que te haya gustado- dije oliendo las rosas y abrazándolo en forma de agradecimiento, aunque tuve que ponerme de puntitas de pie, ya que él es mas alto que yo.

Kishoteru correspondió a mi abrazo y justo a mis espaldas Miki y Miriam cerraron la puerta, mientras se podían escuchar sus risitas picaronas.

Me separe un poco de Kishoteru y lo mire a lo ojos, en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que yo lo miraba fijamente perpleja de lo que estaba viendo, se veía realmente hermoso y al estar a una corta distancia podía oler esa colonia tan dulce y varonil.

Y casi sin pensarlo, tanto él como yo, comenzamos a acercarnos, hasta podía sentir su aliento fresco chocar contra mis labios. Hasta que estos chocaron junto con los de él, formando así un tierno y profundo beso, que fue interrumpido por la necesidad de oxigeno en nuestros cuerpos.

Al sepáranos podía ver un notable sonrojo en Kishoteru y de seguro yo no debería de estar muy diferente a él.

-Lo siento- se disculpó por su acción, mientras posaba su mano en su nuca y desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado apenado.

Ese había sido, no mi primer beso, ese ya lo había vivido, ni el segundo, también lo viví con la misma persona, aquella persona que al girarme se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo, mirándome perpleja, al parecer había visto todo, al igual que su acompañante.

Saludos queridos lectores, aquí su querida Kaoru-Chan junto con su querida amiga y discípula personal ¡DaNu-Chan!. Este cap se muestra a Rin como violinista, sinceramente no se si ya lo habia aclarado, ero bueno, ahora lo saben C:

-Hola T-T (desde un rincón)

-Ash, yo aquí tratando de animar un poco el ambiente y vos lo pudris con esa maldita aura oscura tuya.

-I-Ikuto, ma-mando u-una carta ¡dice que nos va a venir a visitar con la maldita infeliz de AMU!

- -.-'En fin, de eso ya estaba enterada… (Interrumpida)

-¡QUE YA SABIAS QUE CLASE DE AMIGA ERES!

-¡DEJAME TERMINAR!, Ash, bueno lo que pasa era que te lo iba a decir después de otra cosita.

-¡¿Cuál?! *-*

- Nos van a venir a visitar por un tiempo, mi hermanito ¡Train! (Black Cat) y también Hikaru (Ouran…) y Nagihiko (Shugo Chara).

-Genial, ahora ya no sentiré esa ausencia que siempre siento a causa de ese amor perdido llamado Ikuto.

-Melodramática.

-Mira quien habla.

-La escritora, quien mas. Esta bien, lean, porque en el próximo capitulo les cuento quien fue el primer beso de Rin y que pasa con Kishoteru.

-Yo ya se que va a pasar no necesito leerlo.

-Nadie te pidió que lo leyeras solterona.

-No me digas así, tu estas en las mismas condiciones TT_TT

-Las escritoras pueden o no estar en pareja, jajajajajaja.

-Mala.

-En fin espero les haya gustado este capitulo, que en mi opinión estuvo un poco corto, hasta la próxima, paz y saludo, felices fiestas (si es que tienen atrasadas c:) Kaoru-Chan, se despide.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno, como es fin de año, quise terminar bien y regalarles a los pocos, pero apreciados, lectores de este fic 2 caps nuevos OwO... **_

_**DaNu: se, a costa de no dormir ni dejarme en paz por toda una noche, no? ¬¬**_

_**Kaoru: quejumbrosa ¬¬... por eso no te regale nada por navidad. Bueno, espero les guste -w-... este capitulo es una seria de recueros de Rin y Len de como se conocieron y su amor, y todo eso. Nos leemos abajo! owo **_

_Siempre te Ame_

_-¿Alguna vez as besado a alguien?- Pregunto._

_-No y ¿tu?- me preguntas enseñándome una de esas sonrisas que adoro._

_- No_

_-¿Y te gustaría hacerlo?-Te pregunto._

_-Tal vez, pero si lo hago me gustaría sea con alguien que me gusta. ¿Y a ti?_

_-Si, y pienso igual que tu._

_-En fin, esta conversación es un poco incomoda- me dices con un claro sonrojo en tu rostro_

_3 Días después._

_-¿Quien quiere jugar al juego de la botella?-Pregunta Gumi a los gritos. Estábamos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Luka._

_-¡Yo!-Gritan todos al unísono excepto nosotros 2._

_-¿Ustedes no juegan?-Nos pregunta Gumi._

_-¡NUNCA!-Gritamos ambos_

_-Vamos, ni que se fueran a morir. ¿O es que aun no han besado a nadie?- pregunta de forma picarona e insinuante. _

_-Cállate- digo algo molesto a punto de irme._

_-Eso solo me demuestra que digo la verdad-Nos dice con una risita picara._

_- Esta, bien si tanto quieres que juguemos, yo jugare- Aceptaste de forma indiferente. Y ya que yo no quería quedarme viendo como todos jugaban así que acepté también._

_Comenzó el juego y hasta ese momento no habíamos besado a nadie, no como Gumi que ya había besado a unas 20 personas, Luka que había besado a Ren y Gakupo, y Meiko y Haku que habian besado a 7 más._

_En ese momento te tocaba a ti girar la botella y al girar la botella estaba apuntando hacia donde estábamos Gakupo y yo, cosa rara ya que si besabas a Gakupo No solo Luka te mataba sino seria algo muy extraño para ti, y si tocaba yo seria nuestro primer beso._

_Finalmente la botella se detiene frente a mi, automáticamente nos sonrojamos, te mire y todos comenzaron a gritar "QUE SE BESEN" obviamente dirigidos por cierta peli-verde._

_No teníamos de otra, era ahora o nunca. Nos fuimos acercando tímidamente el uno al otro hasta poder sentir nuestras respiraciones, estábamos en un momento muy importante, ese seria nuestro primer beso._

_Con timidez coloco mis manos en tu rostro y hago que me mires a los ojos, estabas completamente sonrojada, al no haber una gran diferencia de altura entre nosotros, solo me sigo acercando a tus labio, esos que me ayudan siempre, que me apoyan, esos, que pertenecen a esa persona que tanto me gustaba y me ayudo a salir de mi máxima depresión._

_Al chocar nuestros labios, se formo un dulce beso entre 2 mejores amigos, que se conocían hace tanto y aun no conocían esa parte tan dulce y apasionada del otro._

_Ese beso es uno de mis recuerdos mas preciados aunque yo ya no este enamorado de ella, en el fondo de mi corazón me gusta saber que ese primer beso, fue ella, y que yo fui su primer beso. Aquel que aunque solo duro unos segundos, fue el mas sincero y hermoso de toda la noche y de toda mi vida._

Me encontraba en mi habitación, estaba solo, ya que Miku se había ido a encontrar con una vieja amiga.

Ese día nos habían invitado a un concierto, así que estaba buscando algo que ponerme, cuando por fin logro encontrar algo adecuado, al intente sacarlo cae de un estante una caja.

Era blanca y estaba atada con una cinta amarilla, antes que nada tome el traje que había encontrado y lo coloque sobre la cama, luego cerré el armario, para, por fin, disponerme a abrir la caja. Era algo grande y pesada, me senté en la cama y la abrí.

Al abrirla me encontré con algo que siempre pensé perdido, dentro de ella se encontraban todas mis memorias vividas junto con Rin.

Lo primero que tome fue un álbum forrado en cuero marrón, con detalles en dorado, que en el frente decían las iniciales R&L.

Lo abrí y automáticamente se me dibujo una sonrisa, la primer foto que había era una que nos habian tomado a Rin y a mi el día que nos hicimos amigos.

**Flash Back**

Teníamos 14 y ya hacia tiempo que nos conocíamos pero solo hablábamos de vez en cuando. Era el día de San Valentín, como todos los años, como mínimo 3 chicas se acercaban a darme chocolates, pero yo en esos días no era un "chico ejemplar" más bien era alguien que siempre se metía en problemas o solo lo culpaban de cualquier cosa.

Era indiferente con las chicas y no tenia ningún amigo, siempre estaba solo y nunca hablaba con nadie.

Rin no era muy diferente a mí, a ella la seguían varios chicos y ella ni les prestaba atención, tenía muy mal carácter y era un tanto rebelde, aunque siempre tenía las notas mas altas y solo trataba bien a quien ella quería tratar bien.

Ese día estaba tratando de evitar a cualquier persona, no era mi mejor momento, justamente el día anterior había terminado de ser echado de mi casa, supuestamente, por haber querido robarle a el esposo de mi abuela.

Mi abuelo había fallecido hacia unos 3 años y el era la única persona que me entendía. El día en que se fue, sentí que todo mi mundo se había terminado. Recién el año pasado mi abuela se había vuelto a casar con un hombre que en mi opinión era un maldito hipócrita, para el yo era una amenaza, ya que en mas de una ocasión lo había visto sacar dinero de la caja fuerte de mi abuela y luego culparme a mi de que les había robado, mis padres y mi abuela siempre le creían por que yo nunca había sido un buen hijo.

Desde siempre yo he podido notar la verdad de las personas y es por eso que nunca me relacionaba con nadie, solo mi abuelo era alguien puro con buenas intenciones, no como mis padres o mi abuela, ellos siempre han sido gente despreciable.

Cuando estaba caminando por los jardines del instituto escuche a alguien llorando, me acerque al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos y justo detrás de un árbol de cerezos se encontraba una chica de mi misma edad, rubia, con un gran moño blanco sobre su cabeza. En el momento en que la vi, me incline para poder ver su rostro y puede ver sus hermosos ojos celestes, empapados en lagrimas.

Me senté junto a ella y le pregunte:

-¿Qué te sucede?- al escuchar mi voz algo fría, levanto su cabeza y me miro un tanto sorprendida, luego giro su cabeza para el lado contrario y me dijo- Nada, solo déjame sola.

- Vamos, tú me ayudaste cuando lo necesite, te lo debo- dije tratando de no darle mucha importancia, pero a la vez queriendo que confiara un poco.

-Son cosas privadas, así que déjame en paz- Contesto bruscamente, secando sus ojos algo molesta.

-No quiero- le dije sin rodeos.

-Esta bien, pues adiós- y luego de decir esto se levanto, dio media vuelta, disponiéndose a retirarse. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su acción la tome de la muñeca y le dije- Esta bien, pero en cuanto estés lista para hablar, dímelo, quisiera poder ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo?- la mire mostrando un poco de preocupación. Después de todo, ella me agradaba en el fondo, y ni ella ni yo, éramos ningunos monstruos sin sentimientos.

- Como tú quieras, pero no esperes mucho- luego se marcho como si nada.

Después de eso el día transcurrió como cualquier otro. Rin y yo estábamos en la misma clase, así que me dedique todo el día a asegurarme de que se encontrara bien, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de protegerla.

En cuanto sonó el timbre de salida aproximadamente mas de la mitad del salón se abalanzo sobre la salida, formando así un gran nudo en la puerta que fue desatascado por el profesor Akita que solo apoyo su pie sobre la espalda de Kaito para que todos salieran girando en dirección a la escalera.

Luego de eso los que faltaban salieron como si nada, hasta que solo quedaba yo en el salón, debía pensar en donde podía quedarme ya que mis padres había tirado todas mis cosas junto con una maleta, sin darme oportunidad siquiera de poder llamar a alguien para quedarme en su casa, aunque de haber podido tener la opción no hubiera sabido a quien llamar ya que no tenia ningún amigo.

Luego de mucho pensar me decidí a solo ir a algún hotel hasta poder encontrar un buen lugar en donde quedarme. Cuando me estaba acercando a la puerta puede visualizar a Rin.

Me encamine hacia donde estaba ella y al parecer me estaba esperando porque en cuanto me vio se me acerco y me dijo- Valla, hasta que te decidiste a salir, te estaba esperando- me sorprendí un poco ya que su voz sonaba bastante bien.

-¿Ya estas lista para hablar?- Le pregunte extendiéndole mi mano.

-Si, pero quisiera que habláramos en la azotea.- pide desviando su mirada hacia el cielo.

-Como usted ordene, su majestad- digo haciendo una reverencia y cediéndole el paso.

-Vamos. – ordeno fríamente.

Con esto nos dirigimos hacia la azotea. El camino fue silencioso, pero no incomodo. Cuando llegamos Rin se acerco al enrejado miro hacia el cielo, dio un suspiro algo pesado y me dijo- Pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿Que sucedió para que la magníficamente fuerte Rin Kagamine este llorando?- pregunte mostrándole una sonrisa mientras me apoyaba junto a ella.

Rin solo sonrío de lado, me miro y luego dijo- Esta bien, ¿recuerdas… que alguna vez te dije que tenia un hermano mayor?- pregunto volviendo su mirada hacia el hermoso atardecer.

-Si, según tú el es todo lo contrario a ti con respecto a la personalidad, pero que aun así tú lo querías mucho- contesto, recordando como ella lo describía.

-Hace unos meses mi hermano tuvo un problema con uno de sus compañeros de clase- al contar esto me miro y pude notar como sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse brillosos.

-¿y que paso?- pregunto apoyando mi mano sobre su mejilla y dedicándole un sonrisa para animarla a que continúe hablando y mostrándole mi apoyo.

-Ayer, cuando regrese de la escuela, me encuentro con mi madre y mi padre dentro de mi casa discutiendo, a Ren sentado en uno de los sillones, esto me parecía algo raro ya que mis padres no llegaban sino hasta la noche y mi hermano ese día tiene entrenamiento.- Contaba con lagrimas amenazando por salir- Cuando me acerco a ver a mi hermano, pude notar que el lado derecho de su cara se encontraba raspado y que su ropa estaba completamente sucia.

**Flash Back**

**(Rin's POV)**

-¡Ren! ¿Que te sucedió? Estás herido- grito en cuanto lo veo.

-No te preocupes, no me sucedió nada grabe, solo me pelee con unos chicos del instituto- me dice mostrándome una sonrisa

-Pero como puedes decir eso tan tranquilo, y si se te infecta alguna herida o si tienes algo roto- lo regaño por su actitud tan despreocupada.

-Te repito que no me sucedió nada grabe- repite como si nada.

-Ven, necesitas lavarte esa herida con alcohol antes de que se te infecte- Digo empujándolo en dirección a la planta alta donde se encontraban nuestras habitaciones.

-¿Para que?, si ni siquiera me duele- se queja mirándome con cara de niño pequeño.

-Acaso quieres que te haga sufrir- lo amenazo con un aura oscura a mi alrededor.

-No, gracias.

-Dime ¿por que te peleaste con esos chicos y que sucede con nuestros padres?-Exijo mientras que le lavo la herida a mi hermano en el baño.

-Lo de esos chicos sucedió porque estaban molestando a unas compañeras mías y yo al querer ayudarlas termine metido en una pelea y lo de nuestros padres, AUCH, eso arde- se queja ante el contacto del algodón contra su herida.

-Continua.- le ordeno mientras sigo limpiándole.

-Lo de nuestros padres es que cuando los directivos de la escuela nos vieron los llamaron para que me fueran a recoger y evitar cualquier nuevo accidente, pero cuando estábamos en el auto nuestra madre comenzó a decir cosas como que: que cosas enseñan en la escuela y como es que permiten tales cosas, mientras que nuestro querido padre comenzó a decir que si esto sucedió es porque algo habré hecho y que debería pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacer.- Explica Ren mientras se levantaba de mi cama y se dirigía a mi escritorio para tomar unas partituras, ya había sanado sus heridas por lo que nos encontrábamos encerrados allí para no escuchar la discusión de nuestros padres- ¿Aun escribes?- me pregunta con unas hojas en su mano sonriéndome.

-Si, aunque son solo para pasar el tiempo- le sonrío algo apenada.

-A mi me gustan, tienes mucho talento.

- Gracias- agradezco sonrojada, ya que me daba vergüenza el hecho de que otras personas vieran lo que componia.

-¿Podrías cantarme algo?- pregunta entregándome las partituras.

-Si, como…- pero no pude terminar la oración ya que un ruido me interrumpió, de inmediato Ren salio corriendo hacia abajo no sin antes decirme- Quédate aquí y no te muevas.

Luego de eso se volvieron a escuchar ruidos como de vidrios rompiéndose, cuando escuche a mi madre gritar no resistí más y baje a ver que sucedía. Y allí estaban mi hermano Ren, tirado en el piso con sangre a su alrededor y mi padre arrodillado junto a él con lagrimas en sus ojos.

De inmediato me abalance junto a mi hermano, empujando a mi padre y abrazando a mi hermano, mientras decía- Ren despierta, vamos, Ren, despierta, no me dejes sola, por favor, REN, ¡REN!- pero el no decía palabra alguna, aunque antes de que se terminara de desvanecer me entregó una cadena dorada, en la que decían las iniciales R&R. Esa cadena la había mandado a hacer, luego de una pelea que tuvieron nuestros padres hacia 2 años en la que estuvieron a punto de divorciarse; y el hecho de que me entregara significaba que ¿ya no estariamos mas juntos?

**(Fin RIN'S POV)**

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Luego de eso mi madre llamo a una ambulancia, no tardaron mucho en llegar pero…- Para ese momento Rin ya no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente, me acerque a ella y la abrace- Esta en coma y los médicos dicen que no tiene muchas posibilidades- Termino, mientras se aferraba mas a mi pecho.- Yo NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN REN, EL ES MI HERMANO, MI MEJOR AMIGO, MI UNICA COMPANIA DIARIA. SI ALGO LE SUCEDIERA NO PODRIA, LO NECESITO TANTO- desde ese momento me había decidido por algo, que influiría tremendamente en mi vida.

-Yo, seré tu compañía, tu amigo fiel, la persona que te contenga y te ayude, te guste o no- Rin levanta su mirada y la miro directo a los ojos, pasados unos segundos me abrazo y me dijo-¿Lo prometes?

-Si.

Después de eso platicamos por mucho tiempo hasta que salio el tema de la fiesta de San Valentín de Gumi, una de las mejor amigas de Rin.

-¿Quisieras venir conmigo?- pregunta mostrándome una sonrisa.

-No lo se, caer así de la nada, no estoy muy seguro-respondo algo inseguro.

-Tranquilo, si vienes conmigo no pasara nada, además siempre hay uno que otro invitado inesperado en estas fiestas-Trata de convencerme Rin, parándose-Por favor, no quiero volver a aparecerme sola.

-Esta bien, pero solo iré para poder distraerte un poco.

-Gracias- mientras que se paraba y me ofrecía su mano- Pero antes que nada quiero que me digas algo.- dice seriamente mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto algo entre sorprendido y preocupado.

- Quisiera saber que es lo que te ha estado pasando en todo este tiempo- dice preocupada poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

- No, no entiendo de que me estas hablando.- respondo completamente ingenuo moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Me refiero a que, desde hace tiempo te veo raro, no lo se, siempre estas solo, casi nunca hablas con nadie y como ahora somos… amigos y me ayudaste con ese tema, bueno pues, quisiera hacerte el favor de ayudarte a desahogarte.- explica mirándome a los ojos con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras aun me extendía su mano.

Doy un hondo suspiro- Está bien, si insistes tanto te lo diré- acepto tomando su mano, por alguna razón no pude evitar sonreír, ella era tan amable y angelical que no podía evitar sonreír cuando estaba junto a ella.

Luego de eso, le conté todo desde como podía notar verdaderamente como eran las personas, también de mi abuelo, hasta como ahora estoy sin ningún lugar en el que dormir.

-Ya veo, con que era eso, y ¿Dónde piensas quedarte?- pregunta algo preocupada.

-Estaba pensando en ir por esta noche a algún hotel de "baja" autoestima.- digo restándole importancia.

-¡¿EHH?! No, no, no, yo te voy a ayudar a conseguir algún lugar mejor para quedarte- Dice ella levantándose de su lugar apuntándome con su dedo.

-Y ¿Qué se te ocurre?- pregunto intrigado por su idea de no dejarme quedar en un hotel.

-Emmm,… Ya se, que te parece quedarte en la casa de mi amigo Gakupo- Dice entusiasmada, pero a mi sinceramente Gakupo nunca me simpatizo mucho.

-No se si sea una buena idea, nosotros nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien que digamos.

-No te preocupes, si se lo pido yo no habrá ningún problema.-Dice guiñándome un ojo.

-Segura, no se si eso está bien.- seguí rechazando la idea.

-Vamos, ni que fuera la gran cosa, te aseguro que ustedes dos tienen mas cosas en común de las que pudieran creer.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto- con una gota al estilo anime- un tanto asustado y sorprendido, nunca me hubiera imaginado que Rin pudiera ser tan enérgica.

-Ya veras por que te lo digo.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Genial, entonces me voy antes que el horario de visitas en el hospital termine,- dice mientras tomaba sus cosa y se disponía a retirarse- Ha, casi lo olvido, a las 7:30 debemos estar en la casa de Gumi, ¿Esta bien?

-Si, no hay ningún problema- luego de eso se despide y sale del instituto.

La extraño mucho.

Luego de eso seguí revisando el álbum, miles de recuerdos comenzaron a surgir.

Cumpleaños, fiestas, salidas, conciertos, todo. No había cosa de nuestro pasado que no estuviera plasmada en esas fotos.

Y, en la última pagina, junto a una foto de nuestro cumpleaños numero 16 había un pétalo de rosa amarilla, en el que decía…

"_Hasta la eternidad unidos"_

Que irónica, a pesar de que en esa época ambos nos gustábamos nunca nos lo dijimos, pero a pesar de eso prometimos la eternidad el uno con el otro, que ingenuos fuimos.

¿Les gusto? Porque a mi no me simpatizo mucho, ¿A vos DaNu?

DaNu- lo odie.

Kaoru: Que raro, vod siempre tan directa, pero no pensas ni decir hola.

DaNu- Ah, perdon, Hola a todos. ¿Contenta?

Kaoru: Si, en fin este capitulo me salio un poco cortito, pero al menos pude agregar a Ren I. en este fanfic, y es mas, con algún tipo de relación con Rin.

?: EHM,

Kaoru: He, perdon, casi lo olvido, he aquí mi querido hermano Train.

Train: Hola, Hola.

DaNu: Kaoru-Chan, podríase decirme cuando llegara mi querido Hikaru.

Kaoru: Estate tranquila que Ikuto no llega hasta sino dentro de una semana.

Train: ¿Quién es Ikuto?

DaNu: mi ex novio, lo deje en un fanfic pasado aun no subido y la próxima semana va a volver, al parecer esta destrozado sin mi.

Train: ¿En serio?

Kaoru: NO, Ikuto participo en otro fanfic DaNu siempre estuvo obsesionada con él y en cuanto el fanfic termino se volvió con su novia Amu.

Train: Eso tiene mucha mas lógica.

DaNu: TT_TT

Kaoru: Train ya que este es tu primer día con nosotras ¿quisieras despedirte?

Train: con mucho gusto. Hasta en próximo capitulo espero lo hayan disfrutado y sigan leyendo porque mi hermanita tiene muchas nuevas ideas para estos dos Kagamines en su lucha por el amor. Suerte y amor en su vida y en la escuela, universidad, trabajo, etc.

Adiós, Train se despide

-Kaoru-Chan, también, hasta otra

-Y DaNu-Chan, igual.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, lo de siempre, hola, como han estado? Espero hayan empezado bien el año y bla, bla bla…**

**Ahora vamos a retomar la historia… osea, desde que Len vio a Rin y Kishoteru besándose… Espero lo disfruten :D**

_Siempre te Ame_

Rin giro su cabeza lentamente, sorprendida de ver a Len, Mikuo y Miku en ese lugar.  
¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? No sabia bien porque, pero en ese momento parecía que Len mataría a Kishoteru con la mirada.

Kishoteru suspiro pesadamente y le sonrío, haciéndole entender que todo estaba bien. Se alejo de Rin y se acerco a ellos.

-Len, cuanto tiempo sin verte… no has cambiado casi nada – lo saludo Kishoteru como si nada hubiese pasado. Ante esto Len frunció un poco el ceño, pero resignado suspiro.

- Si, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado? – fingía, era demasiado obvio, pero a Kishoteru no le importo y continuaron con ese falso reencuentro de amigos como si nada.

Ya sabiendo que no habría muertos, Rin se acerco también a ellos, y saludo a Miku, quien, igual de falsa que su prometido, la saludo con las típicas frases de amigos que no se ven hace tiempo; y a Mikuo, quien al verla frente a él, la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos, cosa que tanto su hermana, como sus viejos amigos, reprobaron con la mirada, ella simplemente sonrío ante ello y le correspondió, no iba a negar que lo extrañaba.

Para ella, Mikuo era el reemplazo de Len, y él lo sabia, pero no le importaba. Era una excelente persona y siempre la ayudaba, a pesar de las negativas de su hermana ante sus actos con y para Rin.

Finalmente, pero no menos importante, saludo a Len. Él la abrazo con fuerza entre sus brazos, aun más fuerte que Mikuo, haciendo que las rosas que Kishoteru me había regalado se aplastaran contra su pecho, ya que ella le correspondí solo con una mano. Apostaría que en ese momento, los latidos de su corazón se podían escuchar a metros de distancia. Si, aun Rin se sentía nerviosa al estar con él, ¿y como no? Si aun sentía algo por el, pero ese sentimiento ya no era lo mismo. Podría decirse que gracias a Kishoteru, sus sentimientos se habían calmado un poco y ya podía controlarse frente a el.

Luego de los saludos, les pedio a todos que la esperaran, ya que aun debía juntar algunas cosas.

Al entrar al camerino de nuevo, entro dando un largo y hondo suspiro, en verdad eso la cansaba mucho. Tener que confrontar todo eso. Ella apenas y estaba por pasar a algo más con Kishoteru, y aparece Len de la nada como si todo estuviese bien. Claro, tampoco era que tenían una mala relación o algo, pero para Rin aun era complicado, y él debía de comprenderla.

Mas le valía a Len saber, que si llegaba a arruinar algo entre ella y Kishoteru, él moriría lenta y dolorosamente entre sus manos.

Cuando Rin levanto la mirada, vio a sus compañeras mirándola con sonrisas picaronas y con cierto toque de malicia; y como no, si ellas habían escuchado todo, ya que en ese lugar no había mucho ruido, y el pasillo estaba desierto, se escuchaban perfectamente las conversaciones desde los camerinos, así que de seguro ellas no habían sido las únicas en espiar aquella escena.

Luego de burlas de aquellas chicas y algunos comentarios maliciosos y pervertidos. Rin se fue, aun escuchando las risas de sus amigas desde fuera. Soltó otro suspiro y noto que Kishoteru y Len estaban esperándola. Esto la sorprendió y desconcertó un poco.

-¿Mikuo y Miku donde están? – pregunto Rin mirando a ambos chicos con curiosidad.

- Ellos fueron a buscar el auto- contesto Len, regalándole una amble sonrisa. Cosa que hizo que Rin se sonrojara y corriera la mida, acto que Kishoteru noto y por el cual, tomo su mano con delicadeza.

- Estábamos hablando de ir a cenar juntos ¿Te parece bien? – acoto Kishoteru con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por ella mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Claro, me parece perfecto…- las miradas de ambos se quedaron unidas unos minutos hasta que Len tosió para que recordaran que aun estaba ahí.

Era demasiado obvio, pero con lo lenta que era Rin a veces, ella no lo notaria, pero Len, estaba un tanto celoso, ¿de que?... no lo sabia. Él supuso que seria por el hecho de ser reemplazado de su puesto como "mejor amigo"; aunque eso era lo el quería pensar, pero en el fondo, el sabia que eran celos de que ese chico le robase las sonrisas que Rin solo le ofrecía a él, que le robase las miradas de cariño que ella solo le dedicaba a él, pero que el como un idiota jamás había notado, y de cierta forma, quería matarse por nunca haberlo hecho. Len sabía, lo sabia muy bien, pero se lo negaría hasta el fin de sus días. A él solo le importaba el bien de Rin, aunque no quería que ese bien, este lejos de él,… pero debía aceptarlo quiera o no, ya que sino ella no podría ser feliz junto a él.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los tres viejos amigos, salieron fuera del teatro. Fuera ya estaban Mikuo y Mikuo esperando a Len en la entrada junto al auto. Mientras, Kishoteru y Rin se marcharon hacia el estacionamiento tranquilamente. La noche estaba fría y se notaba que el viento congelado estaba atacando a Rin, ya que se iba abrazando sus brazos para entrar en calor a pesar de tenes un saco, un tanto grueso. Cuando su acompañante se percato de esto, se saco su saco y lo poso sobre los hombres de ella, pero eso no se quedo así, ya que luego la abrazo con uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros para acercarla mas a él y que sintiera su calor.

Antes todos estos actos, la rubia se sonrojo mucho y a la vez sonrío enternecida. Levanto la mirada y le sonrío con gratitud a quien la abrazaba.

- Gracias… en verdad tenia frío… - agradeció tímidamente Rin. Cuando Kishoteru vio lo tierna que Rin se veía estrechada contra él, con ese saco que le llegaba hasta medio muslo (por lo pequeña que, aun, era), no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartar la mirada con una leve sonrisa.

- No hay de que… sabes… se que puede que sea algo un poco tarde… pero… - dejo de caminar mientras tomaba a Rin de la mano, con su mano libre, y la posicionaba frente a él, con una sonrisa y un sonrojo. A pesar de ya ser un adulto, aun seguía siendo tímido como cuando niños, aunque, él siempre había sido tímido y vergonzoso con Rin, después de todo, ella era el amor de su vida desde que tenia memoria.- Rin… ¿quisieras… ser mi novia? – le pregunto con una radiante sonrisa.

Rin se quedo atónita, se sonrojo a mas no poder, la imagen que estaba teniendo de Kishoteru era de lo mas tierna y bella que podía existir. Con su cabello ya un poco despeinada, su sonrojo y sonrisa tímida y amplia a la vez. No se resistió, lo abrazo con una gran sonrisa y mirándolo desde su pecho, asintió con entusiasmo con su cabeza.

- ¿Eso es un si? – le pregunto con una sonrisa mirándola con ternura.

- ¡S-si! – contesto ella con alegría; abrazándolo mas fuerte, siendo correspondida con delicadeza y amor.

- No te imaginas… lo que he esperado este momento…-le susurro a su, ahora novia, mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

Luego de un amoroso beso en el estacionamiento, el cual confirmaba su nueva relación. Ambos se marcharon, tomados de la mano, hacia el auto de Kishoteru.

Al salir del estacionamiento, estaban ya subidos dentro del otro auto, los invitados de Rin. Desde la ventanilla se podía ver a un molesto Len, conduciendo.

Cuando Rin noto aquella expresión, se imagino que era porque los habían hecho esperar demasiado. Era normal, a Len no le gustaba esperar. Rin rió por eso.

Se sentía feliz, emocionada y tranquila a la vez. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía segura y tranquila a pesar de saber que vería a Len y Miku juntos frente a ella.

¿Quién diría que con solo una proposición y un dulce beso todo se arreglarían? Ella lo consideraba un milagro. Un hermoso y mágico milagro, traído de la mano de su viejo y querido amigo Kishoteru.

Solo le tomo unos meses poder rehacer su vida, y no le estaba yendo nada mal. Por ahora, claro. Se sentía bien saber que luego e mucho, la vida le volvía a sonreír.

Ese era su nuevo comienzo y no lo dejaría acabar nunca, quería que esa felicidad que estaba sintiendo durase para siempre. Que sea eterna y que la acompañe día a día, en su nueva vida, en la que Len, su el "amor de su vida", solo era un amigo que vivía en su país natal, nada mas. Era alguien con quien hablaría cada tanto, contándose los avances de sus vidas, y se verían cada algunos mas, solo eso, nada mas.

"_Así que así esto es "una nueva vida"… es mejor de lo que me pude imaginar. Solo comienza y ya estoy entusiasmada… Perdón Len, por hacer todo lo posible por olvidarte… pero es lo mejor; y en estos momentos, lo mejor para mi y lo que quiero… es Kishoteru, y nada mas…"_

**Well… Me quedo cortituu… pero es lo que hay. Les tengo que confesar que no tenia ganas de escribir, porque no tenia inspiración, pero como vi que me estaba tardando, decidi hacer lo que saliera, y me gusto, dentro de todo, claro…. Pudo haber sido mejor…**

**Train: ni que lo digas…. **

**-Shhh… no acotes que te saco de aca y ya quiero ver a donde vas a ir a parar ¬¬**

**Train: okok… deja al gato en paz… *se acurruca en el sillon y cierra los ojos ignorandome***

**Bueno, olvidando eso… espero les haya gustado… dejen Reviews, hasta ahora no me habia dado cuenta, pero después de un rato, empiezo a estar anciosa de leer lo que piensan los que leen mis historias… asi que ya saben… dejar sus criticas es algo… bueeeeeeeeno! :D**

**Chau… nos leemos :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola….. Bueno, etto (buscando bajo unos almohadones) este capitulo va a ser algo largo, así que simplemente léanlo con paciencia, y amor… C;**

**Train- Hola… ¿Qué buscas?**

**-No encuentro a Danu-Chan por ningún lado **

**-Y pensas que la vas a encontrar a dentro de la heladera.**

**-No, pero tengo hambre (sacando una mandarina)**

**-Orz… en fin este capitulo es traído por Kaoru-Chan, mi adorable hermana. Pero...**

**NINGUNO DE LOS VOCALOIDS LES PERTENECE A ELLA (solo la historia)**

**-Tiegne ragzon (con un gajo de mandarina en la boca) nos vemogs al fingal.**

Ya habia pasado casi un año y en unos meses Rin se casaría, aunque hay algo que le apuñalaba en el centro de su corazón,… y es porque aun, muy dentro de su corazón, se encuentra ese calido y doloroso sentimiento, como el día en que se enamoro de Len.

Luego de su primer concierto todo se volvió raro, cuando se dio cuenta, ya era novia de Kishoteru y recibía cada 2 días llamadas de Len. ¿Qué a caso no se daba cuenta de que quería apartarme de el, olvidar lo que sentía por el…? Pero no, el se tenia que seguir preocupándose por ella; tenia que seguir llamándola todas las semanas; siendo amable y diciéndole que estaba bien y que estaba mal… pero no sabia… no sabia que todo eso la estaba matando por dentro… cada día, muy en el fondo, ella, en su subconsciente, esperaba ansiosa la llamada de Len… pero su mente le decía que estaba mal, que no tenia que contestarle… que eso solo la hería… que así jamás lo olvidaría. Ella lo sabia, pero aunque se quisiera convencer de eso, no podía.

Cuando recapacito sobre todo lo que había pasado con Kishoteru en esos meses se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Ella lo amaba, talvez no con la misma intensidad que amaba a Len, pero lo amaba y le hacia bien estar junto a él.

Kishoteru es realmente muy amable y comprensivo con Rin, siempre la esta consintiendo y cuidando. Dándole todo lo que quería, todo lo que podría gustarle, solo para verla feliz. Era encantador y la amaba; y nadie podía negar eso.

En cierta forma era muy parecido a Len, pero no era lo mismo, cuando Rin estaba junto a Kishoteru se sentía bien,…aliviada, como si le sacaran un peso de encima.

Pero cuando estaba con Len, todo era diferente, sentía como si no pudiera respirar y que todo le daba vuelta, pero al mismo tiempo se llenaba de felicidad.

Cuando su hermano, Ren, salio del coma (hacia ya unos 9 años) al terminar de recuperarse y volver a la escuela se enamoro de una de sus compañeras. Si bien ella era algo menor que él, no le importo, porque como dice el dicho, "para el amor no hay edad". Mientras Ren le contaba, a su hermana, todos esos sentimientos que sufría al estar junto a su amada. Rin noto que estaba enamorada de Len, esto ya hace 8 años.

Ese día, su mente comenzó a hacerla actuar raro, cosa que hasta el momento no le había pasado. Pero así era la cosa, ella amaba a Len y por eso actuaba colmo idiota. En cambio, con Kishoteru no, con el ella se relajaba y actuaba con completa normalidad.

Todo esto no quiere decir que no amaba a Kishoteru, lo vuelvo a repetir ella lo amaba, mas no con la misma intensidad que a Len. Eran amores diferentes, demasiado para su gusto. Pero a ella le convenía, todo era paz y amor en su nueva vida. Y estaba segura, de que no la cambiaria por nada.

Lo se, podía sonar un tanto hipócrita pero… a caso es tan malo desear la felicidad junto a alguien a quien amaba pero no lo suficiente, lo amaba y es todo y ya sabia, aunque pudiese sonar un tanto arrogante, que él la amaba mas que cualquier persona lo podría hacer.

Rin y Kishoteru vivían juntos. Y eran en verdad felices. Tenian una hermosa casa, con algunos criados, muy amables y serviciales. Que desde un principio aceptaron a Rin. Ademas su familia la queria mucho, ya que la conocían desde pequeña y le habian tomago gran afecto, y mas luego de ver lo feliz que hacia a su hijo.

Pero ella aun recordaba el tiempo que paso viviendo con Len y como el se había marchado de su departamento hace unos cuatro años, para vivir junto a Miku. Lo cual la obligo a mudarse, ya que ellos alquilaban juntos un pequeño departamento, justo para ellos. Claro, vivían en plan de amigos, y con eso Rin fue feliz, hasta que se fue y tuvo que mudarse a los dormitorios de la universidad.

Aun recordaba ese día a la perfección. Era Navidad y al despertar en la casa de Gumi se entero Len había pasado por esta para dejarle una carta, la cual aun conservaba, ya que en algún momento pensó que si llegaba a recapacitar y venias a buscarla se la mostraría, solo para hacerlo sufrir un poco (cosa que nunca pudo hacer).

Si no mal recordaba, había una parte que decía:

"_Perdóname por no haberte avisado antes es que no savia de que forma decírtelo, me has dado tanto que ahora no se que puedo hacer para pagarte"_

Cuando Rin tenía 14 se fue de casa, ya que no soportaba mas vivir en la misma casa que la persona que casi mato a su hermano.

Entonces no tuvo mejor idea que irse a vivir a la casa de su abuela. Ella era la madre de su padre, pero hacia ya varios años se habian peleado, entonces nunca mas se hablaron.

Ella era una persona muy amable, humilde y bondadosa, a ambos nietos (Rin y Ren) los quería mucho.

En cuanto Rin le contó lo de su hermano, no solo su odio hacia su papa creció sino que de inmediato la obligo a que la llevara al hospital donde se encontraba para verlo. En cuanto vio a su querido nieto así, tomo una decisión, lucharía, no importaba que, para hacer que ese hombre se alejara de ellos. No podía ni pensar lo que había pasado para que Ren terminara así.

Durante unos cuantos meses vivieron solo ellas dos. Hasta que los padres de Gakupo volvieron a su casa y Len tuvo que marcharse de la casa de este. Como Rin sabia de ante mano que tarde o temprano Len debería irse de esa casa, le pregunto a su abuela, días antes, si se podía quedar con ellas a lo que la anciana acepto, de cierta forma gustosa.

Justamente en ese momento Rin estaba viendo una foto que les habían tomado unos meses después de que Len se mudara con su abuela y ella.

En ese tiempo Len y Rin se hicieron mas unidos y se conocieron mucho mejor. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo mas sueños armaban juntos para el futuro, pero ahora que tenían 24.

Ellos han cambiado, ambos se casarían y formarían sus propias familias. Cumpliendo sus sueños por separados y viviendo en lugares realmente alejados el uno del otro.

Rin aun seguía sin olvidar todos esos días que habían pasado juntos. Para ella era como un hermoso tesoro.

**Flash Back**

**(Rin's POV)**

Len, Ren y yo nos encontrábamos caminando de camino a casa o mas bien la casa de mi abuela, cuando de repente vemos como en un sector del parque que quedaba a unas calles de "casa", se estaba realizando una grabación.

Entonces con Len y mi hermano no tuvimos mejor idea que acercarnos a ver de qué se trataba. Por ese parque nunca había mucha gente ya que por ese barrio solo vivía gente de mayor edad.

Cuando estábamos a una distancia prudente pudimos oír muchos gritos de un hombre de cabello rojizo y ojos del mismo color, algo mayor junto con una joven, de cabello rojo al igualo que él, atado en dos coletas como taladros, con ojos del mismo color y vestida de una forma algo extravagante.

De repente ciento como alguien detrás de nosotros nos grita algo como "¿Qué demonios están ustedes haciendo aquí!". Con algo de temor giramos nuestras cabezas para encontrarnos con la mirada de un hombre gigantesco, con anteojos negro y vestido con un traje negro.

-N-Na-Nada – respondemos al unísono, con caras de espanto.-So-solo estábamos pasando por aquí- Dice Ren.

-Bueno, pues, ¡MAS LES VALE A USTEDES TRES QUE EMPIECEN A PASAR POR OTRO LADO QUE NO SEA ESTE PARQUE MIENTRAS SE ENCUENTRE LA SEÑORITA Teto! ¿Entendieron?- Esto último lo dijo con vos "comprensiva", nosotros solo asentimos lentamente- Muy bien, ahora LARG…- Pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

-Espera, Rocky, ¿Alguno de ustedes tres sabe cantar?- Pregunta amablemente- Soy Teto Kasane, cantante, pero últimamente he tenido problemas con mis canciones y me gustaría hacer un dueto con alguien, pero nadie quiere cantar conmigo porque, dicen que soy solo una principiante, es por esto que les pregunto si alguno de ustedes sabe cantar y si es así ¿Les gustaría hacer un video conmigo?- Dice la chica pelirroja, sin parar ni un segundo.

De repente siento que mi brazo se comienza a elevar, entonces al girar mi cabeza para ve el porque, veo a Ren tomando mi mano.

-Ella sabe cantar, su voz es algo aguda pero al mismo tiempo es muy dulce, su nombre es Rin Kagami, mi hermana menor- Me ofrece con moño y todo.

-¡¿En serio!?, genial, entonces Rin-Chan, ven conmigo, te mostrare la canción, la practicaremos un poco y luego te explicamos como es el video, ¿te parece?- Pregunta luego de ya haber planificado todo un itinerario, mientras que yo me quede petrificada en mi lugar.

-Si, le parece perfecto- Acepta Len por mí, mostrándome una sonrisa con la que casi me derrito.

Luego de eso Teto me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo arrastrando hasta un remolque, al parecer su camerino, en donde me enseño la canción, se trataba de dos chicas que se encontraba en la escuela y se hacían muy amigas luego de algo así como un conflicto por un guitarra que terminaban tocando juntas, pero luego una de ellas se marchaba dejando muy sola a la otra, pero aun así perduraría el recuerdo de su buena amistad, o eso pienso yo.

La practicamos un poco a capela, y después me explico como seri el video. Ella grabaría algunas escenas en el parque y luego la demás se grabaría en su escuela.

Luego de unas horas Teto me libero y por fin pudimos regresar a casa. En el camino, yo solo maldecía a mi hermano y a Len por haberme involucrado en todo ese asunto del video de Teto, aunque ella era una persona muy agradable y simpática.

No me gustaba ser el centro de atención y mucho menos, que mas de mil personas me vean por todos lados, o mas bien, todos lo canales de música.

Si bien a mi me gustaba que me aplaudan por tocar el violín, y en un futuro quería tocar frente a muchas persona, eso era con la única condiciona de estar en el escenario junto a Len. Yo nunca me sentía segura tocando frente a los demás, por eso tenia a una profesora particular que me daba lecciones de violín, solo tocaba o cantaba frente a Ren y eso luego de un rato de suplicas de su parte. Pero desde que conocí a Len, él me ayudo a salir de mi burbuja y poder ser mucho más suelta frente a los demás en vez de solo pasar de quienes no conocía.

Según Len yo lo había ayudado a salir de un poso muy oscuro en el que se encontraba, pero yo no lo veía así, es mas lo veía completamente al revés, para mi el me había salvado de un poso muy oscuro.

Hace ya tanto que habíamos estamos de ese modo, viviendo Len, Ren, mi abuela y yo, que ya no sabia que haría sin ellos. El estar en un ambiento como en el que estábamos me hacia sentir realmente bien. Todos lo días una pequeñas pelea de "hermanos", todos los días una disculpa, todos los días una sonrisa, todos lo días una risita, todos los días junto a Len.

**Fin del Flash Back (Fin Rin's POV)**

Si, para ese entonces ya se había enamorado de Len, también Ren ya había comenzado a salir con esa chica, con quien se casara el próximo año.

Se preguntaran porque esa anécdota ¿no?... la verdad era que Teto, luego de hacer el video y que la canción se hiciera una de las más famosas en todo Japón, ella se convirtió en una de las mejores amigas de Rin, ya que la ayudaba cada vez que podía, a superar su pánico escénico. Es mas, canto junto a ella en uno que otro concierto suyo.

Rin le estaría eternamente agradecida, porque gracias a ella, es que ahora puede tocar sin miedo y además, gracias a ella. Rin había aceptado casarse con Kishoteru, ya que en un principio estaba demasiado indecisa como para aceptar.

Volviendo a la realidad, donde me encuentro viviendo en una casa gigantesca, con gente que trataban de servirle, inútilmente, ya que nunca le había gusto que la consintieran de tal forma, pero al menos podía estar junto a Kishoteru.

Todas las mañanas amanecía viendo su deslumbrante sonrisa y con su dulce mirada café, que estaba solo destinada a Rin. Luego de un rato ambos se levantaban, cambiaban y solo continuaban con su día normalmente.

Todos los días cenaban y almorzaban juntos, le gusta que Kishoteru le dedique, aunque sean pequeños, momentos solo para ella.

También, al menos tres veces a la semana, recibía llamadas de Len.

Le preguntaba como se encontraba y si Kishoteru la había hecho algo malo. Pero hasta este día se seguía preguntando si Len estaría celoso, porque desde que los vio besándose, el se estaba preocupando mas por Rin que de costumbre.

De repente comienzo a sonar su celular era, nada más y nada menos que: _Always and Frever_, ósea Gumi., contesto.

-¡**Hola Rin! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te trata Kishoteru?, ¿Estas embarazada? ¿Seré Tía?**- Preguntaba sin dejarle terminar de decodificar sus preguntas, ¿¡Embarazada, Rin!?

-Hola Gumi, bien, estoy bien, Kishoteru me trata excelentemente bien, NO, NO ESTOY ENBARAZADA Y NO, NO SERAS TIA-contesto antes de que pueda seguir preguntando, y haciendo énfasis en las dos ultimas respuestas.

-**¡Que mala eres!, si sigo esperando a que tu, Luka o Lenka tengan hijos, nunca seré tía. En fin me alegro de que Kisho te trate bien, ¿Y, ya esta todo listo para la boda?- **Era increíble como, sin parar ni un segundo a respirara podía decir tanto y encima cambiando de un tono enojado a uno calmado. Era como una profesional.

- Si, solo nos falta arreglar una que otra cosa con los adorno y en mi caso, encargarme del tema del vestido. A falta de eso, todo esta casi listo. Ah ¿Recibieron los pasajes de avión?- La boda se haría en Londres por lo tanto, les habían enviado los pasajes de avión e invitaciones por correo, para que pudieran venir sin problemas.

-**Si, ya todos tenemos nuestras invitaciones y boletos y, supongo, nos esperaras para lo del vestido ¿no?-** El vestido que Rin usaría seria el que uso su abuela cuando se caso, desde que era pequeña siempre había soñado con usarlo el día de su boda. Pero como su abuela era un poco mas, "proporcionada", que ella, debía llevarlo a la modista. Aunque antes que nada, sus amigas querían ver como era el vestido.

-Si, quédate tranquila- respondió dando un pequeño suspiro-¿Cómo se encuentran todos allá?- Pregunto mirando una foto que se encontraba sobre la chimenea de la sala.

**- Bien, supongo, Meiko con sus habituales resacas, Luka y Gakupo siguen como si nada, Rinto esta celoso de que Lenka se esta llevando mejor con Rei, y Gumo y yo nos encontramos genial- **responde restándoles importancia a la primera parte **– OH, casi lo olvido, ¡Len y Miku están peleados!-** Informa Gumi con un tono feliz. La verdad era que ellas eran realmente malvadas cuando de trata de Miku.

-¡¿A si?! ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto Rin con claro interés y entusiasmo en su voz.

**- Lo que sucedió fue que la infeliz de Miku pidió a Len que su boda se celebrara, tanbien, en Europa. Pero ella quería que fuera en Roma, por no se que razón. Entonces Len le dijo que eso no seria posible porque no tenían el dinero suficiente, y por esta contestación Miku se enfureció y comenzó a decirle de todo a Len, cosa que no soporto por mucho y comenzó a responderle, hasta que Miku dijo algo así como "Si Kishoteru puede pagar una boda tan grande para Rin, ¿Por qué tu no para mi?" y con esto Len solo dijo " Yo soy quien soy y lo que haga o deje de hacer Kishoteru por Rin, no tiene nada que ver contigo o conmigo ¿entiendes?", luego solo se paro y se fue de mi casa-** Termino de narrar Gumi, para luego dar una pequeña risita malvada.

- Ya veo, pero, ¿Qué estaban haciendo en tu casa? Que yo sepa, tu nunca habías invitado a Len a tu casa, y mucho menos si lo acompañaba la su noviecita- Pregunto algo intrigada y poniendo en cierto aprieto a su amiga.

**-Es que queríamos interrogar un poco a Len sobre un asunto pero a los pocos segundos de que llegara, Miku llamo con lo de la boda y bueno, luego lo que te dije-** Aclara con una pequeña risita un tanto nerviosa.

-y ¿Cómo es eso de que QUERIAN interrogarlo? Y ¿Cómo es que sabias lo que decía Miku si estaban hablando por teléfono?- Pregunto mientras una gotita al estilo anime salía de mi cabeza.

**-Rin, lo lamento, me encantaría, seguir hablando pero me están llamando, hasta otra, suerte, y nos vemos, adiós- **Y colgó.

La rubia se quedo unos segundos mirando su teléfono, suspiro y volví a tomar la foto que momentos atrás estaba contemplando.

En la foto se encontraban, Gakupo, Kishoteru, Len y Kaito. En ese entonces Kaito era amigo suyo y nunca habían visto a Miku, pero de un día a otro se había convertido en lo que era ahora, una persona arrogante y demasiado molesta.

La foto la había sacado Rin cuando tenían 14. Estaban saliendo de la escuela, cuando le entraron ganas de sacarles una foto, así que los llamo para que voltearan y la tomo sin previo avieso, mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Lentamente fue pasando su dedo índice por cada rostro y se detuvo en el de Len. Lo contempló por unos momentos hasta que, una pequeña lágrima cómenos a escapar de su ojo y se escurre, dejando un pequeño camino por su mejilla.

Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado. Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo, pero… no podía. Estaba segura de que si lo vía en ese momento, no podría resistirse y lo abrazaría, lo besaría, y luego, ya no podría verlo nunca mas, ni a él ni a Kishoteru.

Simplemente dejo la foto en su lugar y se dirigió al jardín, se acerco lentamente a unos rosedales amarillos y con delicadeza tomo una de las rosas, contemplándola con una leve sonrisa. Eso la relajaba de cierta forma.

Nuevamente comenzó a sonar su celular. Pero esta vez era _"Discoteque Love"_, o mejor dicho, Len.

Atendió poniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y sentándose en una reposera que había en el jardín.

-Diga- comenzó con voz de recepcioncita.

- **¿Rin?**-pregunto Len con voz desconfiada.

-Si, quien mas seria- contesto en burla su amiga.

-**jajaja**- ríe sarcásticamente- **¿Cómo estas?**

-Bien, esperando a que llegue mi boda.- dijo como si nada.

- **y ¿Cómo te trata tu prometido?-** pregunta con desconfianza.

-Excelente, y a ti ¿Cómo te trata tu prometida?- pregunto Rin con interés, quería saber si le diría lo de su pelea.

- **No muy bien que digamos- Contesto algo cansado- El otro día peleamos por una idiotez y ella sigue enojada, solo porque no tengo el suficiente dinero para pagar una boda en Roma.**- Termino, era verdaderamente sincero, el que le contara lo sucedido le indicaba que seguía confiando en ella, y eso la hacia feliz.

- Ya veo, bueno, la verdad es de que ya estaba un poco informada de eso- declaro en voz baja.

-**¿Ahora quien te lo contó?**- pregunto Len con voz de resignación y un poco irritado a la vez.

-¿Quién crees?- respondió con otra pregunta, insinuando lo obvio.

- **Mañana me encargo de matarla, por andar contando cosas de mi vida privada**- dice entre dientes, Rin simplemente dio una pequeña risita por sus palabras.

-En fin, ¿Vendrás no?- Pregunto solo para asegurar lo que, según ella, ya era obvio.

- **Por supuesto, por nada del mundo me perdería la boda de mi mejor amiga** -Confirmo con tono entusiasta, cosa que la alegro aun más.

- Genial, y ahora…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que Len la interrumpió.

- **Te extraño**- Fue un pequeño susurro, que la dejo completamente paralizada, ¿Estaba escuchando bien, Len había dicho que la extrañaba?- **¿Tu me extrañas?**- Pregunto en otro susurro melancólico ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Esa actitud en verdad estaba desconcertando a Rin.

Ante esa pregunta lo único que pude responder fue- Mucho.

**-¿En serio?**- Pregunto nuevamente desconfiado, pero con una pequeña risita.

- En serio, te he extrañado mucho- Aseguro Rin, con un tono melancólico igual que el suyo anteriormente.

- **Si te soy sincero me alegra escuchar eso**- Confiesa dando un suspiro ¿Por qué, por que justo ahora a tan poco de mi boda? ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan expresivo en ese momento? ¿Qué a caso no podía decirlo antes? Una sola palabra mas y Rin no podría dar el "si."

-Len- susurro ella con algo de miedo y tristeza.

-¿**Qué sucede**?- pregunta en voz baja con algo de timidez.

- Por favor, deja de decir esas cosas, no quiero,…- No podía continuar, sentía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría y volvería a decir lo que intentaba olvidar - No, no quiero que esto se torne incomodo, por favor solo dejémoslo así, tengo que cortar, adiós- No lo dejo ni despedirse, ni bien termino de hablar corto la llamada.

Ya había aterecido y pronto llegaría Kishoteru, por lo que se adentro en la gran casona donde me encerró en la habitación para poder tranquilizarse un poco.

Ya hacia mucho que se encontraba en ese lugar, rodeada de lujos, de amor, de alegría, de ilusión,… Pero,… aun le faltaba algo,… algo que era indispensable en su vida. Algo que ella amaba y siempre había anhelado,… Ese "ALGO" era él, Len, solo el, quien llenaba su mundo.

Él aun para Rin era su todo, no podía olvidarlo así como si nada.

Kishoteru la estaba apoyando y comprendiendo, la trataba y cuidaba como el objeto más frágil y valioso del mundo. Al parecer el de verdad estaba enamorado de Rin, pero ella no podía olvidar a alguien que había amado desde hace mas de 8 años de la noche a la mañana, y con esas ultimas palabras suyas todo le resultaría aun mas complicado y doloroso desde ahora.

Se escucho el ruido de las rejas al abrirse y Rin se dirigió a la ventana, desde donde se podía ver perfectamente como entraba un lujoso auto, en donde se encontraba su futuro esposo.

Se encamine a la entrada de la casa donde ya estaban el ama de llaves y una criada esperando junto a la puerta. Se paro junto a ellas y esperaron a que Kishoteru abriera la puerta.

Lo primero que hizo fue saludar formalmente a ambas mujeres y luego besarle la mejilla a su amada en señal de saludo.

Luego se dirigió a su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Al salir ya la cena estaba lista. La cena transcurrió como siempre, tranquila.

Kishoteru le contaba a Rin como fue su día mientras que ella escuchaba con una sonrisa; para ella era realmente lindo ver como se esforzaba para llevar al banco adelante.

Y así paso lo que restaba de la noche. Charlando y robando uno que otro beso.

Pronto fue hora de dormir, así que ambos se acostamos pero Rin casi no pudo dormir, aun, dentro de mi cabeza seguían esas pequeñas palabras dichas en la tarde. Cosa que para ella era realmente penoso y la hacia sentir culpable, ya que mientras pensaba en eso, tenia aferrado a su cintura a Kisshoteru, quien parecía que tampoco podía dormir.

Al notar las molestias de su prometida, la giro gentilmente e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos y con una leve sonrisa le pregunto.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Rin?

-si… no te preocupes, estoy bien… - le sonrío y mientras acariciaba su mejilla lentamente, se acerco para besarlo.

Pero aun en su mente, seguía lo mismo que antes.

"_Te extraño,_ _¿Tu me extrañas?"_

Hola, como están? Les gusto? Una cosa mas… si no contesto los reviews es porque… mas que un gracias no se que contestar C:

Je jeje últimamente no tengo muchas ganas de escribir pero siguen viniendo ideas así que si no las escribo me las olvido.

En fin este capitulo se me ocurrió cuando escuche, por décima novena vez, la canción "Rainvows Days".

Danu-Chan: ¡La verdad que sos muy ruidosa! –Tirada en un sillón – Deja dormir – Tira un almohadón a cualquier lado.

Son las 3:30 de la tarde por dios ¬¬ , ves esto es lo que pasa por quedarte toda la noche de fiesta u.u

?: Dejen de hacer ruido, ¿que a caso no ven que intento dormir?

Train: ¿Quién es el? – Señalando a desconocido

Kaoru-Chan: No estoy muy segura, pero creo que es… ¡Hikaru! *O*

Hikaru (rascándose la nuca:- Hmp ¿Qué sucede?

Kaoru-Chan: ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace como media hora ¿Por?

-Haber avisado ¿no?

-Llegue cansado ¿Sabes lo que es viajar desde Japón hasta acá? Que persona insensible.

Train: En fin, esperamos la pasen bien, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, espero hayan disfrutado de la imaginación de mi hermanita y que dejen rewieis, chaito n-n

Kaoru-Chan: Hasta la próxima, cuídense.

Danu-Chan: Bye bye- semimuerta en el sillón.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! SIGAN LEYENDO! :D


End file.
